


sing once again with me (our strange duet)

by artsypolarbear



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Lexa (The 100), F/F, Femslash, Halloween, Halloween Smut, Smut, Top Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsypolarbear/pseuds/artsypolarbear
Summary: “What are you? A spirit?”“A ghost? Me?” the blonde laughed gingerly, shaking her head. “No, darling.”She stepped in closer, and Lexa instinctively stepped further back, only to find herself pinned to the wall with nowhere to escape.“I’m something far worse…”





	sing once again with me (our strange duet)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! and surprise, too, i guess

** **

_“Looking for me?”_

The voice came from behind Lexa so sudden, so unexpected, so startling, that all blood drained from her face. Her feet stumbled over the step into the next room, and in attempting to regain her balance, she dropped the candle she’d been holding; the candle was snuffed out, and all at once she was descended into full darkness with fear coursing through her veins like liquid ice.

She heard a faint laugh, taunting and melodic. Amused at her embarrassing stumble, she heard it so close to herself – too close, she was sure that if she dared to reach just slightly to her right she’d touch her, the woman – but she was frozen in fear.

“Here,” the voice came again, this time further away in front of her. “Let’s get us some light.”

Lexa heard no match being struck, and yet, a flame appeared. For a moment, the light blinded her from everything else in it’s periphery, drawing her eyes with it’s warm glow – but then, they found a new focus.

A pale face, lit up by the candle, dark blue eyes watching her curiously.

Red lips, curling into a fearsome grin.

“**Boo**.”

Lexa jumped back just slightly, eyes widening. She really wasn’t so easy to scare. Not usually, anyway. But it was midnight, she was alone in the basement of her uncle’s huge mansion, where she knew nobody would find her for weeks, months, if _ever_, were something to happen to her - and she was standing face to face with a stranger, _alone_ with a stranger who seemed to have the power to walk through walls and appear out of shadows unnoticed. And it didn’t help that she had a piercing stare that made Lexa quiver to her very core.

She only had herself to blame, really. It was she who had decided to pursue the pale spirit who had visited her bedchamber three nights in a row; it was she who had continued to follow as what she’d figured was an apparition had opened a secret door in the library that led to a dark spiralling staircase, leading underground; truly, it was all Lexa’s doing that she was here, now, more or less utterly trapped.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” the woman frowned, taking a step back. “You followed me here. You wanted something?”

“I-“ Lexa stammered, still fearful as could be – though she was now fighting it, she was still very much out of her element, with every cell in her body screaming at her to run.

Her self-preservation instincts always seemed to wake with a slight delay. Never yet had they beat her curiosity to the punch.

In this case, she mostly wished they had.

_Mostly._

The blonde before her sighed. “Are you afraid of the dark? Is that it?”

Lexa let out a breath. “I-“

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Lexa frowned. She _wasn’t_ afraid of the dark, she wasn’t really afraid of anything, and most of all she did not want this woman thinking she was a coward.

“I’m not afraid,” she said quietly as the woman made her way to the wall and began lighting candles. “I just prefer to see who I’m talking to, that’s all.”

“Whatever you say,” the blonde hummed, having made her circle around the room. “Better?”

Lexa turned around to look at her, and lost all comprehension of words once again.

This wasn’t just a woman. This was a _beautiful_ woman. Quite possibly the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

Her white dress may have been slightly out of date, but its fit complemented her body so perfectly that Lexa barely noticed it. An elaborate necklace lay around her neck, adorned with rubies – expensive, that much was for certain, and enticing enough to the eye that Lexa was just _barely_ able to keep her eyes from wandering further down south.

She looked human, but everything about her told Lexa she certainly wasn’t. Her skin was unnaturally pale, her eyes had an abnormal gleam – never before had she seen blue eyes that resembled sapphires as much as hers did – and there was something cat-like about her countenance that seemed, well…inhuman.

“What are you? A spirit?”

“A ghost? Me?” the blonde laughed gingerly, shaking her head. “No, darling.”

She stepped in closer, and Lexa instinctively stepped further back, only to find herself pinned to the wall with nowhere to escape.

“I’m something _far_ worse…”

Lexa’s breath hitched in her throat when she noticed…well, when she _saw_ her teeth. Her two canines, pointed and sharp. Fangs.

_Not human._

She’d read about vampires in her books and scripts of course, but had never considered that they might be real. Now, being within two feet of one, she quickly decided any of her doubts had been wrong – they were in fact real, and, most likely, dangerous.

At least, the pounding of her heart led her to think so.

“Usually people try to run, or beg for mercy at this point,” the blonde mused. “You don’t even smell like fear anymore.”

That confused Lexa; she was sure she was tense, her heart was pounding loud, for sure she was afraid – right?

But she was right.

It hadn’t even occurred to her to run, or plead for mercy.

“What’s your name?”

They were close enough that Lexa saw the blonde’s eyes widen in surprise. She blinked twice, as if trying to process what she’d heard, before finally her lips curled into another tauntingly beautiful smile.

“Clarke. And who might you be, beautiful?”

The last word sent shivers running down Lexa’s spine.

“Lexa,” she said, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Lexa…”

God, her name sounded incredible when Clarke said it.

“I could’ve sworn I heard your aunt call you Alexandria, earlier…”

Lexa frowned. “You-?”

“There’s passageways in these walls, all along the house,” Clarke grinned. “It’s been a while since someone so… quite so tempting has stayed at this house. I couldn’t help myself, truly.”

Lexa blushed.

“Lexa’s a nickname,” she said quietly. “My aunt doesn’t believe in nicknames.”

“So informal and friendly, Lexa,” Clarke smirked. “Right from the start? And with someone of my likes, too?”

A shiver ran through Lexa, and she noticed a shadow of concern run across the blonde’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

Lexa shook her head. “I’m just cold, is all.”

She was only in her nightgown, after all. And the stone walls were breathing cold, damp air.

“Do you want to go?”

For a brief moment, it almost seemed like there was worry in the blonde’s voice – a hint of vulnerability.

Lexa didn’t want to go. The thought of going back to bed, _now_, seemed impossible.

Her hesitation was more than clear to Clarke, who grinned wide and extended her hand.

“Come with me then, beautiful.”

* * *

Her hand felt cool to the touch, her grip was firm yet not too tight – though at the back of her mind Lexa knew she could pull away at any moment, she felt no desire to. It was almost a trance-like state in which she followed Clarke through a dark hallway, past rooms and vaults forgotten centuries ago, until at last they came to a sturdy wooden door. It looked different to the rest of the hallway; the wood looked newer, more clean, and there was no visible dust anywhere in sight.

What she felt first was the warmth. There was a fire blazing in the chamber, and candles scattered around the room. She hadn’t even really realized how cold she was, not until she stepped into the room and felt enveloped by the warm, dry air, so strongly contrasting to the icy damp of the hallway outside.

She hadn’t even grabbed a robe when she’d left her room. It was no wonder her hairs were standing up, her skin risen to goosebumps, a faint heat risen to her cheeks now that she was no longer freezing – or was that heat due to something else?

It wasn’t until she realized Clarke was eyeing her that Lexa became painfully aware of the fact that she was in a notable state of undress. Her slip-on nightgown was light and partially see-through, and she didn’t have to look down to know her nipples, erect from the cold, were perfectly visible through the silken fabric. The neckline was far too daring, her chest bare and more vulnerable than she would’ve liked it to be, given she was alone in a room with a vampire – but, for whatever reason, she was almost pleased.

“You’re a curious one, Lexa,” Clarke began, eyes coming up to meet hers. “I’ve never met a girl who would run after what she thought was a ghost.”

“I-“ Lexa faltered, hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her dress. She didn’t know how to explain it. She couldn’t, really. She’d just felt drawn to her, pulled as if by some unknown force – and here she was, unafraid, but tense nonetheless, almost afraid to breathe in fear of breaking the anticipation that hung in the air.

She didn’t know what would happen, but by god did she hope her wildest hopes came true.

_Come closer, please-_

She hadn’t been able to take her eyes off the blonde. Quite honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was even capable of doing so.

“Say what you want, and I might just give it to you.”

Lexa frowned when she saw a smirk on Clarke’s face.

_Can she read minds?_

“I can’t read minds, not usually – but you practically reek of desperation and want, Lexa,” Clarke hummed, reaching out to lift Lexa’s chin up with the tip of her finger. “So say it, speak your mind.”

Never had Lexa met someone more enticing, more hypnotic, more desirable – there was something sensual in everything she did, something that caught her eye and made her forget how to breathe steady.

“I-“

An eyebrow raised, nothing more.

Lexa struggled, and Clarke waited.

“Kiss me.”

She’d never thought she could be so bold, not with a stranger, not like this – and so, when the two little words slipped out of her mouth, she was near shocked.

_I said that?_

There was no time for contemplation or further shock, however; a pale hand reached out, curled into a fist around her hair, and pulled her in for a kiss so overwhelming Lexa could do nothing more than melt into Clarke’s touch. She felt herself stumble, and was caught by a firm hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer – a gasp escaped her lips, and in doing so an opening was left for Clarke’s tongue to slip in, and the last sliver of sense slipped from Lexa’s mind.

Her tongue felt the sharp fangs during the kisses, but that only excited Lexa. She was faintly aware of a satisfied hum coming from Clarke as she kissed her again, eyes still shut, hand gripping the collar of Clarke’s dress with all her might – she sought her out, didn’t think, and lost herself almost completely.

“You taste incredible,” Clarke breathed, pulling away to look at her.

The last time Lexa had kissed a girl had been far too long ago. It all felt so new, so electric, and she just…could not help herself.

“So eager, hmm?”

The teasing tone in Clarke’s voice only made Lexa whine. “Please-“

“Desperate?”

Lexa felt Clarke’s fingertips under her chin again, pushing up to make her look at her.

“You’re a naughty one, aren’t you?”

It was all just a taunt and a tease – the darkness in her eyes, the heave of her chest, her parted lips – Clarke knew very well that this girl was hers for the taking. But she enjoyed the play, the fun of it, and this girl…she was dangerously tempting to her, too.

Tempting in ways other pretty maidens had failed to be.

Something inaudible passed Lexa’s lips, and Clarke frowned. “What was that?”

“Take me.”

Clarke hadn’t prepared herself for this; she was such a pretty girl, so innocent at first glance, but was turning out to be far more bold than she’d expected. Bold, brave, and god – so desperate to be hers.

“You really want to be mine for tonight?”

A shaky breath inhaled, and a nod came right after – a shy nod, eager but trying to conceal it.

Coy.

“Well, Lexa,” Clarke began, her voice low and satisfied in tone, “I suppose I can accommodate that.”

As she spoke, she took steps forward, to which Lexa responded by backing away. Clarke saw her jump when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and that was when she took her chance; she pulled her in, roughly, hand wrapping around her pale neck to grab her, and kissed her with full intentions of draining every last silly thought from her head.

“Mine, hmm?”

Another nod.

“Good.”

Clarke gave Lexa a rough shove, and she fell backwards onto the bed with a little cry, the hem of her nightgown riding up to half-thigh, exposing so much more beautiful skin that Clarke was just aching to kiss, to mark, to _bite…_

_To be continued…_

_…_

_…maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this.....depends ;D


End file.
